You Make Me Love To Hate You
by woofyy
Summary: [on hiatus] what do you get when you put a heart broken eriol and a love seeking tomoyo together? a wacky story! [OOCness]by FW.© 2006 i do not own CCS
1. When Fate Work Its Charm

_**You Make Me Love To Hate You**_

Hi there. I am here to tell you a story about a girl and how she found her one and only. You might be thinking why you would want to read a story about a girl and her life story. If so you can just stop now, yet for those who are still interested in this story, please continue. This is her life, and this is her story.

----------

_**Chapter 1 - When Fate Work Its Charm. **_

It was a beautiful day of autumn. The leaves were just changing into a glorious mixture of red, yellow, and orange. The air was fresh and chilly while the grass was damp and mellow. There was only a few people in the park either for a walk or just to go to work.

A girl in her early twenties was also there. Even though she was shorter than the people were at her age, she has a divine body, like a goddess. Her skin was soft and smooth; furthermore, her skin was like the colour of a porcelain doll. Her hair was blackish-blue, yet if shone in the sun it will show the colour of the dark violet. Her eyes were the colour of Amethyst, so bright and brilliant, which twinkles with mischief and cheerfulness. Yet if you were an adept analyzer, you would see that deep inside her she was lonely and was looking for a companion, a half, a soul mate, whatever you may wish to call it. She was wearing a white loose polo shirt with navy blue denim jeans and purple converse shoes. In addition, she was carrying a cute pink and purple side bag. Her name was Tomoyo Amamiya Daidouji.

Her forehead was dripping with perspiration. She was running, while muttering profanities under her mouth, and she does not show any intentions of stopping soon.

"Oh man, oh man, OH MAN!" fumed the amethyst-eyed girl. People, who were preoccupied in the park, lifted their head towards her direction, yet she took no notice. She was used to this, of course. Everywhere she went, before this occasion, numerous of people would stare at her with their full attention. Little boys and girls would gawk at her, men would drool because of her, women would envy her, even elderly people would smile her way. Who wouldn't? She was like a goddess in their eyes. If only they knew the real her.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tomoyo continued. She glanced at her watch.

"I am going to be so late!"

She continued to run, even though her legs felt as though it was about to fall off any moment then.

"Oh my Kami-sama! If I don't make it there in time I am so gonna get Sakura for this!" She ranted, "Why didn't she just tell me earlier? Tell me about bad memory! Maybe I should take her to the doctor to give her some prescriptions for some kind of memory antidote or something like that!" As she continued people were staring at her, yet she still did not care. She just continued her little outbursts.

On the other side of the park was a young man. He was walking; he just did not know that the way he was heading was going to change the rest of his life. He was tall for his age and had a well-toned body. His skin was pale white. His arranged hair was black yet, if shone in the sun, it shows the shade of navy blue, making it looks as though he had midnight blue hair. His eyes were the colour of sapphire, yet there are times when it looked more cerulean than sapphire, which was hidden behind a pair of thin-wired, oval glasses.

He was wearing a long brown jacket that reached up to his knees. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck sweater inside his jacket, accompanied with blue denim jeans and a pair of black a white adidas shoes. His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

He was whistling and minding his own business. Actually, he was mostly staring into space. People were staring at him with admiration, even though he doesn't notice a thing. After all, he was quite handsome.

Hence, maybe that was why he did not see where he was actually heading, that is until he bumped head on with who ever were in front on him. He landed on his bottom with a thud, while dropping his glasses at the same time.

"Ouch!" yelled Tomoyo, while rubbing her bottom. "This is not my day."

While getting up on her feet she thought she heard a crack beneath her left foot. She brushed off the dirt on her pants, yet her white polo shirt was ruined. It was smudged with dirt and a... lollypop?

"Oh God, people can be so irresponsible sometimes," stated Tomoyo matter-of-factly.

She threw the lollypop away into the nearest rubbish bin.

"Who ever it was that bumped me better say sorry or else they wished they hadn't been born!" said the now annoyed Tomoyo.

"Damn it!" yelled a voice behind her. "Who the hell stepped on my glasses?"

Tomoyo turned around and was greeted by a handsome young man. Yet she was not flattered. Who would when their patience was dangerously low? Yet being the sincere and kind Tomoyo as she was, she immediately felt guilt, now that she knew what had cracked under her foot earlier. She walked up to him, thinking she was ready to accept any criticism he threw at her. On the other hand, so she thought.

"Gomen ne, I think it was I who accidentally stepped on your glasses," apologised the guilty girl.

Without even looking up to see who the person was, he started throwing insults at her. His courteous manners just went out of the window when he found his glasses shattered to pieces. It was his treasure since it was a present. He was not treasuring it because it was a present, but because it was some one, he once loved, who gave it to him.

"Sheesh! Are you _blind _or something! Watch where you are _going_. If the reason is that, you cannot _see _then go and get yourself a _guide dog _or something. On the other hand, _maybe _you should walk somewhere _else _where you will not be able to _bump _into anyone. If not, maybe you should go ask your mummy to holdyour hand while _walking_! Moreover, don't think you don't need to pay for all this crap just because it is an accident. But then again, I don't need your sympathy because money can't always fix everything!" he insulted.

When he finally looked up at his poor victim, whom he had just insulted, he wished he had not. The girl in front of him was looking furious. Very furious. Despite her look of anger, she was quite beautiful. Especially her eyes. As Eriol continued gawking at her _I would swear there was a look of fire burning in her eyes_, Tomoyo was fuming. Never in her life was she insulted. Even if she was insult, she was never insulted this badly. A Daidouji never let anyone insult them and get away with it without a beating.

"EXCUSE_ ME_!" Tomoyo started, "I came here to apologize for my _clumsiness_ and here you are insulting me like there was no tomorrow. Heck, it was a pair of _glasses_ for god's sakes. I could easily replace them if you want me to. Moreover, for your _information_ I am NOT blind nor am I a _child_ who needs looking after. AND this is a public area, so there fore I can walk here whenever I like. And if YOU were not looking where YOU were going, I do not think I will bump into you and _accidentally_ break your glasses. Therefore, in the end, this is YOUR entire fault that your glasses are broken. Yes, I DID step on your glasses, ACCIDENTALLY, but it was YOU that made all of this to happen. Therefore, don't you DARE _blame _me like this was _entirely_ MY FAULT! AND I wasn't planning to get AWAY with it. I WAS planning to REPAY YOU when you started to BLAME it all on ME like it was MY FAULT. "

At the end of all this Eriol was no longer gawking at her but he was bemused. Never in his life had he met some like _her_. Was she not only insulting him, but blaming him for all of this, as well! Who cares about her beauty! Who cares that he was the one who insulted her first! She broke his most precious glasses! How dare her! Even though Eriol was known to be a gentleman, he had a huge ego. Hence, he was not going to let this - this - this _girl _injure it!

"Hey, hey!" he raged, "why are you blaming this all on me! This is your fault too! Moreover, this is not _only _a pair of glasses, these are important to me! So do not just go saying it like its some kind of repulsive object! You know what? You are nothing but a stupid, inconsiderate annoying, little dimwit! And I don't need your stinking money, because I'm not a low-life idiot like you!"

And with that, he walked off, not even giving the girl a second glance. He had enough. He needs to go and see the optometrist to fix his glasses.

Tomoyo was shocked. _Me! A stupid, inconsiderate, annoying, little dimwit! What is his problem! I am not stupid! I am even going into my 3rd degree of university. Inconsiderate! I am always thinking of others before me! I am not annoying and I am hell not little! I may be short, but I am definitely not little! And I am so not a low-life idiot! The nerves of that guy! Sheesh that is the most stupid insult I have ever heard! Hmpf! If he does not want the money then fine by me! I could use the money to go shopping for myself! _

However, before she could think any more about what he just insulted her, she was running late. Once again she was running. While running, she was thinking that she would wish that she did not have to see such an infuriating man again!

What she does not know is that fate had placed itself upon her.


	2. My Prince Charming

**_Chapter 2 - My Prince Charming _**

"Phew," Tomoyo puffed out, "made it… that is too close!"

She had just arrived at the entrance of Kotoyanu University in Tokyo city. Kotoyanu University had always, and still was, her dream school. It was one of the most significant and intellectual schools there ever were in Japan. The gates of the school were silver with a campus filled with beautiful flowers and tranquility. How she had loved to come here every day to study!

As she walked into the 5-storey building, taking in all its beauty, she had accidentally bumped into someone. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She was falling. Falling. Falling. She had imagined the pain to be agonizing, yet it had never come. Slowly she opened her eyes. First her left eye. She saw red. She closed her eyes again. Then opening both eyes hoping she was seeing things. Still red. _Red? Why would I be seeing red? Oh My Kami-sama! Am I dead had went to hell? Oh dear! What did I deserve to have this happening to me! I was just about to enter my dream school and now… now I am seeing red! Oh Kami-sama, forgive me please! Give me a second chance to live! _She was so in her thoughts that she did not even hear the person, which she had bumped into, if she was okay.

"Are you okay, miss? Do you need to lie down to rest?" asked her savior, with concern clearly shown in his baritone voice.

_Wah? Is some one talking to me? Am I not dead yet? Oh gosh! I am not dead! Yippy! Thank you Kami-sama! Thank you! I so - WAIT! Didn't he just ask me a question? I should answer him. Yes. I should._

Tomoyo looked up to thank the person, but just when she saw the face, she wished she had not. It is not because he looked repulsive. It was quite the opposite. In fact, he was very handsome. The colour of his hair was dark, and strangely, with a tint of green. He had a well-built body and was a head taller than Tomoyo. He was wearing a leather black jacket, with a red singlet inside, and grey and green cargo pants with Puma green and black shoes. _So _that is _what I have saw when I saw red. It was his red singlet! Silly me. _However, what had captivated Tomoyo the most was his eyes. It was so warm and beautiful. In a shade of green, also. Like Emerald. He reminded her of Sakura. She could feel heat rushing up to her cheeks. _I would swear I am blushing right now. Who wouldn't? I am in the arms of such a gorgeous-looking man. _

" T- Thank you," she stuttered.

He laughed. _Even his laugh sounds as pleasant as his handsome voice._ He stared at her eyes and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay. You got me worried there, milady."

Tomoyo blushed harder while he lets go of her.

"So," he started," I do not believe we have properly introduced each other yet. My name is Igarashi Hideki. Nice to meet you."

He took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Now she felt like a talking tomato. How embarrassing for her.

" M-my n-name is Dai-Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo stammered out, "please to meet you Igarashi-kun."

"What a beautiful name, it fits perfectly well with such a beautiful lady," Hideki had smoothly said.

"T-thank you," said Tomoyo, quietly.

"My pleasure," replied Hideki, "so may I ask why such a fine lady be walking along the path to Kotoyanu University? I don't believe you go to this school for education."

"I -," Tomoyo just remembered why she was there. "Oh no!"

She began running off again, to the direction of the school's office.

"Sorry! I need to go! Hope to see you again! " she said as she ran.

"I hope to see _you _again as well," Hideki said quietly.

He walked off towards the school, with a smile across his face.


	3. You Again!

**_Chapter 3 - You Again! _**

"Miss Daidouji Tomoyo," said Sensei Koshaii Kuina, the principle of Kotoyanu University, "you are now accepted into this school."

Tomoyo gasped.

"I hope you will be able to do the best you can and have a great future," said Koshaii-sensei, smiling.

"Oh Koshaii-sensei, thank you so much!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "You do not know how much this means to me!"

"AHAHAHA!" laughed the Sensei, "well, you better head back home to pack up for tomorrow's day of education then! Here is your timetable for tomorrow. "

"Thank you Koshaii-sensei," said Tomoyo, politely, as she held her hand out to receive her timetable.

--------------------

Once Tomoyo got home, she went upstairs to her room and took out her mobile phone to call up Sakura to tell her the good news. Since Tomoyo was already starting university, her mum had finally allowed Tomoyo to live by herself with any escorts or bodyguards to interfere with her work. Tomoyo was frilled when she was able to live by herself and had set out to look for her future house. The house that Tomoyo bought was a two-storey house that was next to a river, which leads to a park. Her house was in the city so it would be easier for her to go to school. It was the perfect house for Tomoyo to live in. Modern style, beautiful view of the river and park, not too small and not too large. Yes, just perfect.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking," asked the person on the other line. Tomoyo definitely knew it was Sakura. Who wouldn't recognize her sweet, innocent voice? Well, not her! That is for sure.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo on the other line. "It's me, Tomoyo."

"Oh, hey Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura, "So how did it went with the principle? I hope you made it in time."

Tomoyo had a notion in her head.

"I... I didn't make it in," Tomoyo said, " I was too late."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura, "you didn't make it in? Oh no! I am so sorry Tomoyo-chan! I should have told you as soon as possible! It's my entire fault! I'm really sorry Tomoyo, really I am!"

Sakura expected Tomoyo to be shouting at her and saying it is all her fault, or something like that, but all she got was Tomoyo's laughter on the other line. _Is something wrong here? I don't seem to get the picture. I thought Tomoyo's supposed sad, not laughing her head off. _

"Hoe?"

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Tomoyo, "I'm ahahah sorry Sakura-chan ahahah! It's just ahahah the chance to ahahah tease you ahahah is just too ahahah great ahahah!"

"So … so you made it in?" queried Sakura.

"Oh course, silly!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm glad!" Sakura sighed.

"But it _was _a close call," said Tomoyo, "luckily; I just made it just in time. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you've received my application form for the school, Sakura-chan?"

"I _was _about to tell you, but then you were too busy sketching for your next fashion show, so I thought I would tell you a day before the due date," explained Sakura, "but I didn't see you and your phone wasn't on."

"Cause my phone was out of batteries," said Tomoyo, "well, I'll let you off this time. It was kind of my fault too."

"Phew! I thought you were going to get on my head or something!" exclaimed Sakura.

"HA! As if I'll ever do that to you, my dear cousin and best friend," said Tomoyo. Yes, Sakura is Tomoyo's third cousin and best friend, yet Sakura is not your ordinary girl. She is the owner of a book of Sakura cards, which used to be called Clow Cards. In addition, back then, it was Tomoyo's job and pleasure to make costumes for her, film Sakura while she's capturing the cards, help her with the cards _and _match make her with her beloved Li Syaoron, who is now her boyfriend. She has Emerald, green eyes with auburn, short hair. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and her curves had grown out quite beautifully. Alas, her personality had not changed. She is still an oblivious, cheerful, energetic and, not to mention, cute girl.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I've got to tell you tell you about this guy I met at the entrance of the school!" said Tomoyo.

"Oh, tell me! Tell me!" said Sakura excitedly.

"Well, his name is Igarashi Hideki," began Tomoyo, "I bumped into him while running to the office. I thought I was about to fall but he saved me and he asked me my name and he told me his. He is really cute!"

"Oh my Kami-sama!" exclaimed Sakura, "Tomoyo-chan, I bet he was flirting with you!"

"No way!" objected Tomoyo, "I don't think he's interested in me."

"What! Why wouldn't he? You're like the perfect girl to have as a girlfriend!" disagreed Sakura.

"No Sakura! Don't say that!" said Tomoyo, only just above a whisper. Inside, she really did hope that Igarashi-kun would be interested in her. It was too upsetting for her to stay lonely. It was too heart breaking to see so many of her friends all paired up, except for her. Many of her friends tried to set her up with some men. However, no matter how generous, intelligent, sophisticated they are, they were not good enough for Tomoyo likes. Not that she thinks that the men she has been set up with were all insensitive jerks, but she just thought that she should be the one looking for her other half. Not her friends.

"Let's just change the subject Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo quietly.

"Okay then Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, "if you say so."

Tomoyo was thinking something up to talk to Sakura about when she had remembered the jerk that she bumped into earlier, before Igarashi-san.

"I just remembered, I've bumped into another guy," started Tomoyo.

"Really?" asked Sakura, "I've never knew you were that clumsy Tomoyo-chan."

"I've wouldn't bumped into him if he was looking to where he was going," said Tomoyo angrily.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?" said Sakura with concern clearly heard in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo sincerely, "it's just that the guy that I've bumped into earlier was so rude!"

"How so?" questioned Sakura.

"Well," began Tomoyo, "It was kind of my fault at first because I had bumped into him and I accidentally stepped on his glasses and broke them."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, how could you be so clumsy," said Sakura.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," mumbled Tomoyo.

"Hoe? What did you say Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" said Tomoyo, "as I was saying, I accidentally broke his glasses. I said sorry and was about to repay him back when he started to insult me! Could you believe the nerves of that guy! Therefore, I started to criticize him back. "

"Oh dear," said Sakura sympathetically, "I'm sure he doesn't really mean all that. Maybe he just had a bad day. But then again, it was very rude of him to insult you for just breaking his glasses."

"Yeah, I know!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "well, I better go now. Got to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay then," replied Sakura, "good night!"

"You too!" said Tomoyo.

After Tomoyo hanged up, she took a shower and packed up for her classes. She had double period of Maths in the first two periods, then recess, then a period of Chemistry and then Art, then lunch, and afterwards she had English and then a spare period. Besides the 'incident' with that rude man and being almost late for the interview, every thing went just fine.

Tomoyo was drifting off to sleep, dreaming for her prince charming to enter her life and, possibly, that prince charming of hers was Igarashi-kun. Life was good.

'BRING, BRING!"

Tomoyo woke up with a start. She stopped her alarm clock before it deafens her ears even more. She brushed her teeth, had a bath, washed her face, brushed her hair, got dress for school. She was wearing a purple tank top with a long pink and white skirt, accompanied with brown, fury boots. She grabbed her satchel and headed towards the kitchen. She baked herself some pancakes with maple syrup. She ate them quickly and left the plates in the sink for her to wash once she was home after school.

She walked along the path, which led her to her new school. When she was at the entrance, she realized she was early, since there weren't many people around the campus. She was walking towards the entrance to the school's building when someone else behind the door opened it. Tomoyo fell backwards and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" said Tomoyo, rubbing her back.

"Oh, sorry Miss," apologised the person who bumped into Tomoyo.

"That's okay," replied Tomoyo while rubbing her back. Tomoyo was sure it was a man because he had a baritone voice_. He sounds familiar. Hmm, maybe it is just all in my head._

"Here, let me help you get back up," offered the courteous man. He held his hand out for Tomoyo to hold onto it.

Tomoyo took hold of it and the generous man pulled her back up. She looked up to say thank you, but she stopped. Right in front of her was the same man that had insulted her, like there was no tomorrow! She felt her anger rising.

-----

Eriol, himself, went to Kotoyanu University. He was playing the piano because he was thinking of Kaho. Every time he had thought of Kaho, he had the urge to play the piano to sooth his mind. He, then, decided to walk about in the campus, for some fresh air. He walked out of the musical classroom and began his journey down the school's hall. He was just about to walk out, for some fresh air, when he opened the door and knocked over a young lady. As the gentleman he was, he apologised and helped her up. However, once he saw her face, he was speechless. He bumped into yesterday the same girl. The one that broke his glasses, which Kaho had given him, and had injured his pride in front of numerous of people at the park. He could feel his anger rising.

Intense silence fell between them. Both were glaring at each other, daring the other to speak first. In the end, they could not take the awkward silence. Both decided to break the silence and simultaneously said:

"YOU AGAIN!"


	4. Life Can Not Get Any Worse, Can It

_**Chapter Four - Life Can Not Get Any Worse, Can It? **_

"You! Why, on earth, are you here!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Excuse me; why else would I be here if I don't go to this university for education?" Eriol questioned back, "Do you really think I am just here to admire the beautiful view?"

"How would I know!" retorted Tomoyo, "you could be stalking me, because I broke your 'precious' glasses, for all I know!"

"What, on Earth, had gave you the idea of me stalking you?" asked Eriol, obviously thinking the girl have lost her sanity.

"Nothing, I've just thought it up, in my head, a while ago," retorted Tomoyo, not liking where this conversation was heading. She could not believe she was actually talking to this arrogant jerk.

After that ridiculous statement, Eriol cocked his head, to one side, and stared blankly at Tomoyo. He contemplates on an intelligent remark when he decided to forget about this encounter before he completely loses his sanity if he continued talking to this insolent 'girl.' He needed to rest his stressful mind before he explodes from this ridicule.

"I do not know what you are on about, and I do not believe I want to know," began Eriol, "but if you don't mind, I have better things to do than to tolerate you and your incompetence."

Eriol was about to walk away, when he abruptly stopped next to Tomoyo's left side.

"Miss, you would do well, not to mess with me. Or else, you would be very sorry you have ever done so," he whispered, with a smirk on his face, before he left, once again, a fuming Tomoyo behind.

After a few minutes, after that rude man has left, Tomoyo stared at the place where the man was once standing. She felt her anger rising rapidly. Oh, how she wanted to mutilate him.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Tomoyo, as she fumed. "The nerves of that guy! How dare he walk away from me just like that, thinking that he is superior to me! How dare he try to intimidate me like that! Well, I am not the kind of women who gets threaten easily! Oh, I hope he falls on a banana skin and falls on his face, in public, and that he would walk under an apartment, with a flower falling upon his head, and that he would be pushed into a puddle, dirtying his clean clothes!"

Now, Tomoyo was not the type, of a typical girl, who would jinx people that they just knew, and hardly knew any thing about, but the arrogance of that man was driving her nuts. Not as in 'I'm-totally-crazy-about-him' nuts, but the 'he-makes-me-want-to-kill-him' nuts. Since there was nothing else to do, but to stand there, she decides to walk away from that dull sense and head towards her first class. She believed everything would go just great after that rude man was gone. Alas, the thought of _him _going to the same school as her, she could not imagine what could possibly happen. Will she explode if she sees him again? Will she be pressured from the fact that he is in the same building? Will she be having a hard time at school, knowing she could meet him any time of the day? She does not know. She could only do one thing at that moment. Hope. She could only hope everything will turn out fine.

Alas the Gods did not hear her plea, or either they were not there when she did, because after that encounter she was greeted with a series of misfortunate incidents.

It all began the morning as she was walking to her first lesson, which was maths, when she accidentally slipped on a banana skin, which was abandoned by an ungrateful student, in front of the classroom and fell upon her delicate back.

Secondly, it happened, at recess time, when a group of boys was playing soccer. Tomoyo was eating her bento box when a soccer ball went flying and kicked her lunch off her lap, dirtying her lunch.

Her last misfortune had happened during her Art class. One of her clumsy classmates had accidentally poured filthy paint water over her purple tank top, leaving a permanent stain on it. She then went to clean her top when the bell ran, indicating the period had ended. It was lunchtime. Believing food would lighten up her mood a bit, she headed towards the cafeteria.

Even though the line at the cafeteria was quite long Tomoyo lined up with a plastic tray in her hands, since her lunch has been fed to the ground. She was hoping she was able to get her favourite chicken salad when it was her turn when, unfortunately, it ran out. She soon realized the irony in the incidents that occurred to her. That very same morning, she had jinxed it to that rude man. Instead of occurring to him, it occurred all to her. Oh, the irony. She hoped she was able to eat something before English class. She did not want to faint in the middle of the class, from starvation. Finally, she was about to take the last cheese and ham sandwich when another hand had grabbed the sandwich at the same time as her. She was about to rebuke the poor innocent study body, for taking the last sandwich which she wanted to eat, when she saw him. The man that saved her from that treacherous fall. The man with a smile that made her speechless. The man who flattered her and made her blush. _Him_ with those Emerald-green eyes. _Him._

"Daidouji-san! How nice to meet you here," exclaimed Hideki, while smiling at Tomoyo kindly.

"Hello Igarashi-kun, ano…I was going to have lunch here, since my lunch was eto… fed to the ones that needed more than me…" said Tomoyo, mysteriously.

"How generous of you to share your lunch to other starving students," said Hideki contently.

"Ano… well, not exactly. You see, a group of boys were playing soccer and had accidentally kicked my bento box away, only with my lunch," explained Tomoyo, sheepishly.

"Oh dear, did they apologies?" asked Hideki with concern.

"Oh yes," replied Tomoyo, "they did."

"Then you must be starving then! Come, I'll buy you lunch," offered Hideki generously, "It's not healthy to miss out recess. It would be an outrage if you miss out lunch too!"

Being uncomfortable, with the fact that Igarashi-kun was buying lunch food for her, she declined his generous offer.

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Tomoyo, "you need to buy lunch too. I don't think I like the idea of using your money, for lunch, just to fill up my famished stomach."

"Oh, its fine by me," responded Hideki, "so, please let me buy you lunch."

Tomoyo just could not just say no. Who could, when a gorgeous man is looking at you with those cute, pleading puppy-eyes? So she decided to give in to his pleas and her heart. _ It's so hard to resist this chance to know him more. And, after all, my stomach is going to growl if I don't eat something soon. That would be just too embarrassing, for him to hear my stomach growl._

"Alright," said Tomoyo "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome!" exclaimed Hideki with a smile, "so what are we waiting for! Let's go to that new café for lunch there. The salads are exquisite! It's called Mishu Café."

And before Tomoyo could comment, about the name of the café, Hideki had already dragged her out of the crowded cafeteria, followed with a couple of eyes staring after them.


	5. At Mishu Cafe

_**Chapter 5 - At Mishu Café ** _

Beautiful. That was the first word that came into Tomoyo's mind when they had arrived at Mishu Café. The appearance of the café's walls was painted in violet and light rose and the doors were made of glass. The title of the café was in midnight blue and silver. There were all sorts of roses and flora at the front of the café. It looked incredible.

"It's beautiful," complimented Tomoyo, in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," said Hideki, with a smile across his face, "come on. Staring at it isn't going to fill up your famished stomach."

And with that Hideki grabbed Tomoyo's hand, once again, and dragged her into the magnificent café. The appearance of the café was beautiful, but it could not be compared to the inside. The walls were painted in the colour of beige, with maroon-painted edges around them. The ceiling was lavender, and so was the carpet floor. The chandeliers, which were hung upon the ceiling, were huge and had appeared to look antique. Even so, it was very romantic. There were candles placed around the café, to brighten up the café, and tables were mostly set for two people, yet some were for four or more. It looked more like a restaurant than a café.

A waitress, dressed in a lavender blouse and a white skirt, walked towards Tomoyo and Hideki. She had orange hair, with blond highlights, with Amber eyes. Her face was pale, like snow, and she was moderately short. She had rosy cheeks and when she smiles, she displayed a row of beautiful, white teeth.

"Hi," greeted the waitress, with a smile displayed on her face, "how may I help you?"

"We would like to eat in please," replied Hideki.

"Please come this way," responded the waitress. Tomoyo and Hideki followed the waitress into the corner of the café, near a glass window. She went away to get their menus and her booklet, accompanied with a pen. She came back wit the menus, and the things that she required, and handed them to Tomoyo and Hideki.

"What would you like to order, Sir and Miss," asked the waitress, politely. While skimming through the menu, Tomoyo realized the price was not cheap. In fact, it was quite expensive. She doubted her answer when she agreed to eat with Hideki.

"Ano… Igarashi-kun, maybe we should eat somewhere else," suggested Tomoyo timidly, since the waitress was still standing there.

"How come?" asked Hideki, "I thought you said you liked it here. Is something wrong? If so maybe I c-"

"No!" interjected Tomoyo, "I mean, this place is quite beautiful. I really love it."

Hideki smiled at this.

"But I think the food is quite expensive, don't you think?" asked Tomoyo. Hideki looked at Tomoyo and laughed. Now Tomoyo was bemused, thinking what she had said was so funny to make him laugh at her.

"Dear Daidouji-san," said Hideki, as his laughter began to die down, "you do not worry about the price of the food because I'll be the one who would be paying. Any ways, this shop belongs to a friend of mine. So if you _do _mind about the prices, I'll ask him to go easy on me with the bill, alright?"

Tomoyo looked at him blankly, not knowing what to say. She could feel her face turning red, from embarrassment. His reply to her question made her feel so stupid. _Oh dear, now he thinks I'm a miser, or maybe he thinks _I _think he's a miser, or something like that. This is not a good expression. Why are things going wrong when I'm around him? Yesterday, I have bumped into him and today, I made myself sound like a miser. Oh, the mortification._

"Sorry," apologised Tomoyo, "I did not know this is your friend's café. It was so rude of me to interrupt you when you were speaking and making it seem as though I was implying you as a miser."

"Don't worry about it, my lovely friend," reassured Hideki. Tomoyo felt herself turning more red than she was now, if it was possible. "I'll order for you then?"

"S-sure," stuttered Tomoyo.

"I'll have a latte and a pineapple and ham sandwich," said Hideki, "and this beautiful lady will have a cold mocha and a Caesar salad."

"Okay, I'll be back with, your orders, in a few minutes," said the waitress.

"How did you know I like to drink cold mocha?" asked Tomoyo, with obvious curiosity shown across her face, "and that Caesar salad is my most favourite salad?"

"Really?" Hideki questioned back, "I really had no clue. I just presumed you like it, since you appear to be the kind of person to like cold mochas and Caesar salads. A good guess, I suppose."

"Oh," said Tomoyo, "I believe you are a good guesser then. Since you ordered a latte and a pineapple and ham sandwich, I suppose you are a soft sleeper and are quite interested in sport?"

"How did you know?" questioned Hideki.

"Just instincts, I guess," responded Tomoyo, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The waitress came back with their drinks and foods and placed them on the table. She then left the couple alone.

"Well," said Hideki, "shall we eat?"

"We shall," replied Tomoyo.

Nothing much had happened between Tomoyo and Hideki. They just eat and drink, enjoying the other's company, and talked. That was what they had been doing, until a couple entered the café. It was no ordinary couple, like any others. These couples knew Tomoyo, and Tomoyo knew them. The couple were out on a date when they spotted their friend, Tomoyo, and decided to greet her, and the person she was eating with, and tell her about the news.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura and her boyfriend, Syaoron, walking towards her and Hideki.

"Sakura-chan! Syaoron-kun!" exclaimed Tomoyo. When the couples finally reached up to Tomoyo, and Hideki, she asked them why they were here.

"We were thinking of having lunch here," replied Sakura, happily. She had not notice the man standing next to Tomoyo, until Syaoron had asked whom was he.

"Oh Sakura-chan, Syaoron-kun," said Tomoyo, "this is Igarashi Hideki. Igarashi Hideki, meet Kinomoto Sakura and Le Syaoron. Sakura-chan, Syaoron-kun, meet Igarashi-kun."

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Sakura, oblivious to Syaoron's growing scowl, "are you Tomoyo's friend from her University?"

"A pleasure to meet you too, Kinomoto-san," greeted Hideki, "yes; I am a friend of hers from Kotoyanu University."

"Oh, good!" exclaimed Sakura, "then you will be able to look after her for me! She _can _sometimes overwork herself. Now with you here, you can take care of her!"

Tomoyo felt herself getting mortified by her best friend, and third cousin, in front of a person, who she could possibly like.

"We can look after her ourselves Sakura," said Syaoron, gruffly, "it's not like we don't have the ability to. And we j-"

Sakura had _gracefully _stepped on Syaoron's toe, quieting him.

"Syaoron-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, "I'm sure Igarashi-kun can look after Tomoyo just fine, don't you agree Igarashi-kun?"

"Of course," replied Hideki, "I'll be glad to look after Daidouji-san for you, Kinomoto-san."

"See Syaoron," said Sakura, "now do you agree with me?"

Sakura gave Syaoron a lethal glare. Syaoron felt himself gulping inwardly. He decided not to say anything until they were alone. So for now, he was _forced _to agree.

"Of course, Sakura" said Syaoron softly, "what ever you say…"

Sakura displayed a smug smile upon her cute face. She knew he could not fight back with her. Suddenly, she remembered. Previously, she was planning on meeting up with Tomoyo, to tell her some good news, but since she was here, it made it much easier for Sakura to inform the news.

"Tomoyo! Guess what!" started Sakura, excitedly.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, somewhat uninterested. Sakura usually get over excited over things that was not that intriguing yet, when Sakura gave her those adorable, pleading, puppy-eyes look, she knew it must be something huge that Sakura needed to tell her.

"Bite me," said Tomoyo, a bit more excited than before. Key word: a bit.

"Eriol-kun has come back, to Tomoeda, and will be staying here forever!" exclaimed Sakura. "And did you know, he is actually going to the same University as you Tomoyo! Aren't you happy!"

It seemed to feel like an atomic bomb had hit a place near Tomoyo when Sakura told her that news. Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was the boy who used to sit behind her in primary school. The one she used to chat to when Sakura and Syaoron was having a confidential chat. Not that they do not want her to interfere. In fact, they have usually asked her for suggestion in those old card-capturing days. No, that was not the reason. The reason was she just did not want to bother them and their only time to be together. Yes, she knew Syaoron had liked Sakura for quite a while and was having a troublesome time telling her his feelings. That was why she did not interfere, unless she was needed, so they could have some extra time alone, and a chance for Syaoron to confess his feelings to Sakura. Eriol Hiiragizawa had been her companion, her listener, her advisor, her guidance, her partner-in-crime (for matchmaking Sakura and Syaoron, manipulating them to confess to one another about their feelings towards each other), and her friend. She had been quite lonely when Sakura and Syaoron were together, most of the time, until Eriol came along and became her friend. Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten alone quite well, since they both share most of their interests together. And when the time had come for Eriol to reveal himself as the reincarnation of Clow Reed, one of the most powerful magician who ever lived in the olden days, and that Miss Mizuki and him had known each other already in England, Tomoyo and him were still friends, because Tomoyo knew, that deep down inside of him Eriol was a good person, even after all the incidents he made to occur upon Sakura to force her to change the cards, because his intentions were good. Even though they have written mails to each other, the letters became lesser and lesser when they both were finishing up high school, and getting ready for college. It had been so long. Too long.

"He's back?" asked Tomoyo, quietly. She was quite shock with the news.

"Yes, he is," replied Syaoron. Even though Eriol and Syaoron did not start well in the beginning, they had grown to be friends. After all, Eriol had lent in a hand to help Syaoron confess his feelings.

"It's been so long," said Sakura, "we've just saw him a while ago. At first I didn't recognize him but I felt something familiar about him."

Flashback 

"_Syaoron!" exclaimed Sakura, "let's go to Mishu Café for lunch!" _

"_Sure sweetheart," replied Syaoron, as he placed an arm around her slim waist. As the couple was heading towards the café, they saw a strangely familiar figure, up ahead and both had abruptly stopped in their tracks. Sakura suddenly felt a familiar aura around him. Aura, which had the sense of authority and respect around it. The aura was strong and expressed an amount of power. Sakura felt a strange familiarity about the aura, and noticed it was an aura she has not seen for a long time. Syaoron also felt a sense of authority and power around the stranger's aura yet, he was not afraid. Syaoron wore a knowing smirk as the person, with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, walked up to them. _

"_How are you Sakura?" asked the stranger. It took a while for Sakura to reply, since she was currently in a state of shock, unsure if she was seeing whom she thought she was seeing. After what seemed like hours, Sakura let out a squeal of joy._

"_Eriol-kun!" greeted Sakura. She ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Eriol-kun! It has been so long! How I missed you so!"_

"_I missed you too, Sakura-chan. I have come to see how you have been, Sakura, and to see what my cute little descendant's been up to," replied Eriol, with a smirk. He knew Syaoron too well to know how much he loathed the name he had given him._

"_Don't call me that," said Syaoron angrily. However, under the fuming exterior, Eriol knew it was his way of saying if he was doing well. _ Nothing has changed much. Syaoron is always grumpy, but not as much as we were younger. I believe it is because of the charms of Sakura. I guess Sakura's personality is rubbing on him. Moreover, Sakura will always be the cheerful, naïve young woman she used to be, and still is. How I miss this country, this town. This place.

"_Eriol-kun, how come you're here?" asked Sakura._

"_I came here to continue with my studies, for a higher degree," replied Eriol, politely, "at Kotoyanu University. Have you heard of it?"_

"_Kotoyanu University? Doesn't Tomoyo-chan go to that university too, Syaoron-kun?" asked Sakura, unsure if she was right._

"_Yes, she does," replied Syaoron, "she just started today. Don't you remember Sakura?"_

"_Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sakura, "oh, I'm so forgetful. I think it's because of the pressure of the work at our university, Syaoron-kun."_

"_May I ask what university has you enrolled to?" questioned Eriol._

"_We both enrolled to Hiakyua University," responded Sakura, "Syaoron could've gone to the same university as Tomoyo-chan, if he wanted to. However, he thinks I needed to be looked after, from the boy student bodies, so he stayed with me. Nevertheless, I could tell you this Eriol, Syaoron is doing _really _well in his subjects! It is a waste he is not at Kotoyanu University. That way, his career opportunity would be broadening."_

_Syaoron was just about to argue back, when Eriol beat him to it._

"_Now, now dear Sakura-chan" began Eriol, "even though Syaoron doesn't go to Kotoyanu University, it does not mean he has a lower chance of getting a good degree. He just thinks it is not necessary for him to move into another university, just to get a better degree. With universities, it does not matter where you enroll to for education, because it is about the effort you put into your determination to learn. Moreover, he just wants to protect you from those men at your university. After all, you are his girlfriend. And no, Sakura-chan, he does not think of you as a little girl, so do not think that way of him. His intentions are good."_

_Syaoron was speechless. Even though, in the past, Eriol had helped him before. Numerous times, even. However, that was when Eriol was hiding, shadowing between occurrences. He had never thought Eriol would openly help him. He knew Eriol was helping him because he did not want him and Sakura to argue over such a trivial matter. And with that, he is grateful to have a friend like him, though he does not admit it openly._

"_Okay Eriol-kun," said Sakura, giving in to Eriol's lecture, "I won't get angry at Syaoron-kun."_

"_Now that's how my half-daughter should act," Eriol said, jokingly, "as always, forgiving and thoughtful."_

"_So, are you staying here temporarily or permanently?" asked Syaoron._

"_Well, since I'm going to college here, and studying here, and living in an apartment, with Nakuru-chan and Spinel, I guess I'm staying here," started Eriol, "permanently."_

"_Yay!" shouted Sakura. She was glad that Eriol was staying here, forever. He was like a brother to her. Not that she did not have one. She had one all right, with the name of Touya. Even though he really cared about her, he still teased her. Even now. She once again hugged Eriol._

"_That's good," smiled Syaoron. He did not know what else to say. He still had troubles expressing his emotions properly._

"_I better get going then," said Eriol, "we'll meet some other time, okay?"_

"_Sure! But when and where?" Sakura asked._

"_Maybe next Saturday, at Gloria Jeans, at 7.00 P.M.?" asked Eriol._

"_Sure. We'll be there," replied Syaoron._

"_We'll take Tomoyo-chan with us as well!" exclaimed Sakura._

"_Sure," Eriol responded. Somehow, Tomoyo's name seemed to pull a trigger somewhere inside of him. Somewhere, strangely, in his heart, but Eriol just pushed that notion aside. It was just too ridiculous to even think about it. "So I guess I'll be going now."_

_The couple and their friend bid their good byes, and with a final hug from Sakura to Eriol, they continued with their separate ways, with Eriol going to the right and Sakura and Syaoron turning to the left._

End of Flashback 

"And now we're here," ended Sakura, "so will you be joining us to meet up with Eriol again, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sure thing," replied Tomoyo. She could never say no to Sakura.

"Yay!" exclaimed Sakura, "we better head off then. I feel like eating ice-cream."

"Okay Sakura," said Tomoyo, "talk to you later."

"Bye," bid Syaoron and Sakura.

"Bye," Tomoyo and Hideki bid back. When the couples had left, Tomoyo and Hideki went back to their lunch.

"They seem to be a nice couple," complimented Hideki.

"Yes, they are," replied Tomoyo, with a smile. "I'm sorry about Sakura's favor. She shouldn't have asked you to look after me."

"But I would like to," interjected Hideki, "after all, I did promise to look after you, for Sakura."

From this statement, Tomoyo felt herself blushing all over again.

"Daidouji-san," said Hideki, quietly. "Even though we haven't known each other long, but you would really love it if you would give me a chance to look after you. Will you go out on a date with me, for the gratitude of allowing me into your life, and giving permission of being able to know you more, and admire you even more."

Tomoyo was speechless. She felt a blush creeping up her face. Never had a man ever been this honest with her. In addition, this man happens to be the man she had grown to admire, from the day he saved her from that fall. Even though they did not know each other that much, but she believes, she can give it a go. All she could do was nod her head. From this reaction to his question, he knew it was a definite yes. He was utterly content.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Hideki, "And please call me Hideki, from now on, Daidouji-san"

"Okay Hideki-kun," agreed Tomoyo, "but only if you call me Tomoyo."

"I agree, Tomoyo-san," replied Hideki.


	6. They Knew Each Other

_**Chapter 6 - They Knew Each Other **1.4.06 and. . 06_

After lunch, Tomoyo and Hideki drove back to school and finished the rest of the afternoon in a pleasing mood. When the last bell rung, indicating the end of the lesson and the end of the school, Tomoyo took the bus home. Although, she was capable enough to drive a car, she did not manage the time to get her driver's license; after all, she still needed to study for college and design clothes for her mother's fashion line. Her mother could not help but make one, because he daughter's gift of designing clothes was excellent. Not because Sonomi was Tomoyo's mother, but because Tomoyo does have the gift to put the imagination of unique and beautiful garments on a piece of paper, allowing people to analyse it and bring it into reality, for the world to admire.

When she arrived home, she ran to the phone and called up Sakura, while throwing her satchel on her sofa. She waited for Sakura to pick up. After a few rings, her wait is over, Sakura picked up the phone to answer.

"Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking," spoke Sakura.

"Sakura! It's me Tomoyo," exclaimed Tomoyo, she could not wait to tell Sakura about her date.

"Tomoyo! What's up? Something happened?" questioned Sakura, curious to why her sharp friend would be calling her. After all, she thought Tomoyo would prefer finishing her homework, first, before socialising with her friends.

"I've got something to tell you," Tomoyo said mysteriously. It made Sakura perk up and wanting to know what Tomoyo was going to say, and that was what Tomoyo was going at. Sakura did not like surprises, she never really did. _I wonder how long she could take._ "But I'm not sure how to tell you…"

"You've got something to tell me?" asked Sakura, curiously. "You can tell me Tomoyo, I'm your best friend, so it's alright."

"I don't know Sakura…" Tomoyo faked hesitation, "you might go crazy or something… no, I don't think I should tell you…"

"What!" exclaimed Sakura, "Tomoyo! Don't you trust me? I mean, I … I thought I was your friend… if you don't want to tell me… its okay… I'm sorry for asking…"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Tomoyo. She could feel herself exploding inside. Sakura was just too easy to tease. "I mean, how would I know you wouldn't go tell other people, or tease me, or something similar to that?"

"Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura, "you know I'm not like that, you're my best friend! I would never do anything to hurt you in anyway. Well, if I did, not intentionally."

Tomoyo couldn't take it any more. Not only did she felt guilty for teasing her friend, but also she was having a hard time suppressing her mirth inside her.

"AHAHAH!" laughed Tomoyo, she could not help it. She just had the urge to tease her. Sakura was too easy to tease, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll always tell you, even if you didn't ask me!"

"Hoe?" queried Sakura, feeling awkward from Tomoyo's laughter. She did not know if she should laugh with Tomoyo, or get mad at her. "Ehehe… so, ano… what happened?"

"Hehehe, you know Igarashi-kun?" asked Tomoyo, as her laughter eased down.

"Yes, what about him?" Sakura asked back.

"Well, ano… he, eto…" now Tomoyo was truly hesitating, unsure as how to explain. Every day people had asked Tomoyo, but this was the first she had actually said yes. Oh, the mortification. "He asked me out…"

"Oh! That's great Tomoyo," exclaimed Sakura, "and what did you say?"

"I…I said yes…" Tomoyo allowed her answer to drift. She was too embarrassed to face Sakura's excitement. She could feel a blush painted upon her, once, pink cheeks. She felt like a tomato.

"You did?" asked Sakura. She could hardly believe her own ears. Tomoyo had always been fussy with going out with people. Not because she did not like them, and not because she expected a lot from them, but because she just did not find the right feelings, she wanted to find, when with them. Therefore, Tomoyo had been quite lonely for a long time already. Sakura had desperately tried helping look for the perfect person for Tomoyo, but every attempt was a failure. She could have continued if Tomoyo had not asked her to stop, and allow her to find her own Prince Charming. Sakura can feel a weigh lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to feel happy for her friend, but she could not help but think something was wrong. Her instincts were telling her something. That this person just was not the person Tomoyo was suppose to be with. However, seeing Tomoyo looking so happy with this person, she pushed the though aside. _Maybe I'm just paranoid, that I'm scared he is going to hurt her in one way, or another._

"I'm glad you've found someone Tomoyo," congratulated Sakura, desperately hiding her concern for her friend. Yet, for knowing Sakura for so long, Tomoyo could see right through her. All her excitement and happiness died down.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo. She was afraid something was wrong with Sakura. That was what her instincts were telling her, anyway.

"Don't worry Tomoyo," reassured Sakura, "I think I'm just paranoid. First, I try looking for a person that suits you so you will not feel lonely. Now that you have found one, I'm just scared that he might hurt you in some way."

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo said. She knew Sakura meant well, and she's grateful to have a friend like Sakura. She would not ask more. She knew that even if she was going to be lonely for the rest of her life, or if Hideki was not right for her, she knew Sakura would always be there for her. Even if she would have her own family and children. Tomoyo knew Sakura would try her best to help others, and that she does not like seeing the ones she cared about hurt or sad in any way. "It's okay; I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me."

"I know, I know," said Sakura, "that's why I'm allowing you to go out with him! However, if he hurts you in any way, please tell me. "

"Who said you have the permission to allow me to go out with any one?" asked Tomoyo seriously, yet Sakura knew she was just joking.

"I did," laughed Sakura, "so you better tell me about that date of yours when it's all over!"

"Ha! As if I would!" exclaimed Tomoyo jokingly, "Even if you tie me up and tickle me to death, I still won't tell you!"

"Oh really?" asked Sakura, as though daring Tomoyo to say more.

"Yes, really," Tomoyo said, challenging Sakura, wondering what she would do if she _disobeyed her_ orders.

"Then I've got nothing else to do but to actually tie you up and tickle you to death," said Sakura. Tomoyo was not impressed. She began to laugh, not intimidated. But it soon ended when Sakura said the next sentence. "While eating your most favourite chocolate, Fareroche, and slowly breaking your beloved video camera apart."

Sakura ended her threat with an evil laugh, which she had failed to do so.

"You won't dare!" said Tomoyo. Though insulted, that her chocolate was going to be eaten _and _her beloved camera could broken to pieces if she did not obey she just couldn't image Sakura in that cruel scenario. "How, on Earth, can you do that? You could not do three things, all at once! You only have _one _pair of hands, you know."

"I can to!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh really?" asked Tomoyo, doubting Sakura's confidence, "how, may I ask, are you suppose to tie me up and tickle me while eating MY chocolates _and _slowly take apart my video camera, all at the same time?"

"Yes I can," countered Sakura, "I'll get Syaoron to help me, if I have to."

And they continued arguing, laughing, and talking on the phone until they were forced to hang up and finish their piles of homework, which was due tomorrow.

-----

The weeks had gone and pass with nothing exciting happening between it. Tomoyo's bad luck seemed to cease after that lunch she had with Hideki. Soon it was the Friday. Tomoyo thought nothing bad was going to happen. How badly mistaken, she was.

She was just exiting the school building when she saw Hideki. She was about to run to him but she saw he was talking to someone. She walked a bit closer to get a better look. To her surprise, Hideki was talking to someone Tomoyo truly despised. Hideki was talking to _the man_. The man who insulted her, who made her falls, who made her angry, and who have gave her bad luck through out her first week of starting Kotoyanu University. She wanted to go up to him and slap him across the face. But being the polite, understanding Tomoyo, she could see t hey were talking and did not want to interrupt them. After a few minutes of waiting, the chat ended when they said their goodbyes and the man walked away. Tomoyo took this change to ask Hideki who that man was. She took her time to walk up to him. She was still a bit embarrassed after the lunch they had shared, a few days ago.

"Hideki-kun?" asked Tomoyo. Hideki turned to see who had called him.

Tomoyo-san!" exclaimed Hideki, "what a pleasure seeing you here."

Hideki took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it gently, making Tomoyo's cheeks turn into a shade of hue.

"Are you going home now?" asked Hideki, still holding Tomoyo's hand.

"Yes, I am," replied Tomoyo. She noticed Hideki still holding her hand, but she is going to complain.

"Milady, would you give me the honour to you home?" queried Hideki. Tomoyo gave a giggle.

"Why, thank you for the offer, my Lord," answered Tomoyo, "I would love it if you would take me home, _if _it would not be a bother to you."

"Of course it wouldn't" replied Hideki, with a smile. "I shall take you home."

"Then lead the way, my Lord," said Tomoyo, while giggling. And with that, Hideki, still holding Tomoyo's hand, lead Tomoyo to his car and opened the door for her. He then went to the driver's seat and took his place, as Tomoyo's personal driver, and started the engine. The engine roar into life and Hideki pulled back and drove off.

While in the car, Tomoyo could not help but think about how Hideki and that man were chatting, while they were close friends._ I wonder how they knew each other… Maybe they are classmates. Oh no! What happens if that arrogant man tells Hideki to do not go out with me? What happens if that man tells Hideki all things about that aren't even true? Oh no! _Tomoyo could not stop thinking about it. Yet, she knew thinking about it is not going to change anything. She'll just have to ask Hideki about it. Tomoyo gathered up all her courage to ask Hideki about that man. She was starting to fear what his answer was going to be.

"Hideki-kun," said Tomoyo.

"Yes Tomoyo-san?" asked Hideki, wondering what was on Tomoyo's mind.

"Earlier, I saw you talking to a person," began Tomoyo, "a guy with blue hair and glasses."

"Oh! Him?" asked Hideki, "he's a good friend of mine; I've met him when I started college. He is an intelligent man, I tell you. Yet, he has a mysterious character. He's good to talk to, but if you want to comprehend his personality, I advice you to don't even try, because you won't get any where with him."

"Tell me about it," mumbled Tomoyo. She could feel her anger rising.

"Pardon?" asked Hideki.

"Nothing!" said Tomoyo quickly.

"Okay then," Hideki said, "Eriol really isn't that bad. He's attractive, intelligent, polite, and charming. Yet, he doesn't have a girlfriend. Not that I know of anyway. Lots of girls like him, but I guess he's not interested in them."

Tomoyo sat still. Did she imagine what she had just heard? Did she just hear a name she did not expect to hear from Hideki's mouth?

"What was your friend's name again?" asked Tomoyo. She could feel herself being tensed up. She really wanted to know. If it was really the same person, she had actually wanted to see, from so long ago.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," replied Hideki, curious to why Tomoyo wanting to know his friend's name.

Tomoyo froze. She felt her heart beating faster than necessary, unsure if she was hearing things right. Did Igarashi just say _his _name? The last name she wanted to hear at that moment. She needed to know if she heard it right.

"Pardon? Did you just say Hiiragizawa Eriol?" asked Tomoyo, uncertainly, "or was I just hearing it incorrectly?"

"Oh no," replied Hideki, "I did say his name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Do you know him?"

The image of that rude man came into her mind. It was hard for her to believe that was actually Hiiragizawa Eriol. _No wonder he seemed familiar. But he had changed so much through these years. He became so rude that I did not recognize him. I wonder why? Why did he come back to Tomodea? Why…_

"I thought I did," say Tomoyo quietly, "but I guess he is just a stranger to me now."

"Pardon?" asked Hideki. He did not quite fathom what Tomoyo was trying to imply to him.

"Oh, nothing," replied Tomoyo, while more questions were conjuring up in her heard. She began to have a headache. Hideki noticed she didn't want to talk about it any more, and since he wasn't a prying man, he left the conversation, with nothing else to be said about it.

When Hideki felt the uncomfortable tension, between him and Tomoyo, he turned on the radio, which was playing the song called 'Photograph' by Nickleback now, to ease the atmosphere a bit.

Tomoyo was pleased when they arrived at her apartment. Hideki got out of his car and opened Tomoyo's door for her. Tomoyo got out of the car and thanked Hideki for his courteous manner and was about to walk away, to her apartment, when a hand grabbed her from behind. The hand belonged to Hideki.

"Tomoyo-san," began Hideki, "is our date still on?"

Tomoyo was temporary confused now, when he mentioned about their date. Then she remembers how she said she would go on a date with him. The thought of Hiiragizawa being back, in Tomodea, had given her a temporary memory loss.

"Oh yes," replied Tomoyo, "when, where, and what time, may I ask, would the date be on?"

"Oh good," said Hideki, "did you know about the Autumn Carnival that's going to be held at the city?"

"Yes," replied Tomoyo recalling on a vague memory of a poster about a carnival in town.

"Why don't we go to the carnival?" asked Hideki, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, if you want," replied Tomoyo. _A carnival would be a great place to get distracted. _

"Great," exclaimed Hideki, "Then the Autumn Carnival shall it is! And what about this Sunday, at 5.00 P.M?"

"Sounds great," said Tomoyo cheerful. She could not wait.

"I'll be off now," said Hideki, as he began to head towards the driver's side of the car. "I'll see you on Sunday, at 5.00, in front of your apartment."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," said Tomoyo.

And with a final wave, Hideki drove up the street and turned left, leaving Tomoyo standing in front of the building.

"Okay," said Tomoyo, "I really need to refresh my head and forget about that. Heck, I still need to start on the autumn fashion clothes for my mother."

And with that, Tomoyo walked up to the building, pushed the glass door open, and went straight to her apartment. Not before greeting the guard and a few people, who existed the building. She really needed space to think.


End file.
